


Tomboy

by overdose (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Androgyny, Creampie, F/M, Masked Marth - Freeform, Masks, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Due to her boyfriend's odd interests, Lucina keeps up the Masked Marth act.





	Tomboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written but I'm horny so here

Lucina kept her identity as the Masked Marth well hidden. Only the summoner knew her true name and gender. She liked Kiran more than friends do, so she told him the truth as she confessed. Kiran felt the same and admitted even if Lucina was a boy, he would like her the same way.

As time went on, Lucina looked back at that statement and thought Kiran would like her a little bit more if she were a man. He had a fixation on her masculine appearance, short hair, and flat chest. Lucina didn't judge. People called her handsome and often wondered what was underneath her mask - the mask Kiran refused to remove while they had sex. She left it off during their moments together, but in bed, she kept in on. It didn't bother her. Despite Kiran's strong interest in her masculinity, he loved the feminine parts of her and he made sure to show it. Lucina didn't mind because with his help, she kept the charade of Masked Marth quite well.

Kiran loved seeing her completely naked beside the mask. Her body laid out for him, her beautiful, flat chest. Besides her feminine parts, she looked like a boy and Kiran loved it. He loved Lucina and the way her lips would part out into short gasps. Sometimes they'd come out deep - a force of habit that was music to Kiran's ears. He touched between her legs, his fingers coated with her juices. She moaned, and Kiran kissed her, listening to how wet she sounded when he fingered her. Women are lovely and so are men, and Lucina was perfect. He grew tired of touching her, so he removed his fingers.

"Kiran..." Lucina panted, a visible red under her mask.

Kiran kissed her lips again before moving down on the bed. He spread her legs, and she understood quickly. His tongue licked every part of Lucina's pussy, teasing her clit, feeling inside her. He ate her out and felt his cock twitch from her low moans. Not only did she look good, sound good, but she tasted amazing. He kissed her, soaked his lips, making her tremble for more. Kiran wanted to make her cum from this alone, but he held back, parting away.

"Please..." Lucina panted.

"Yes...?"

"I want... I want you in me," she turned redder than before, and her lips looked so perfectly glossy.

Kiran grinned and kissed her again. He expected that answer and put his cock right on her entrance. She was warm and wet, ready for him. Lucina gasped as he slowly pushed in, without a condom, too, taking his sweet time in ravishing her body. He groaned at how wet she felt, clenching around his cock, thrusting into her. He smacked his hips and the sound echoed throughout the room, along with Lucina's moans and gasps. Kiran's hands roamed around her chest - flat, just how he loved it - and touched her sensitive nipples. It made Lucina moan more, biting her lips.

Kiran couldn't take how perfect she looked. "Good boy," he said as he kissed her chin, her neck, marking it with his sucks.

Lucina didn't mind the masculine terms thrown at her during sex. They spoke of it before, and it turned her on even more. Lucina whimpered, a bit deeper than before. She wrapped her arms around Kiran and pulled him closer, deeper into her. "Oh, Kiran, I'm... I'm close..."

"Go on, then," Kiran kept thrusting. "Touch yourself."

Lucina nodded with a whimper and went to her clit. The pleasure of touching herself and having Kiran fuck her insides made her body tremble, her lips part for a moan. Kiran enjoyed watching her and he groaned noticing Lucina's pussy tightening, throbbing around his cock. Lucina cried out her orgasm and shuddered, but Kiran continued to push inside her sensitive walls, the feeling of it all making his cock throb. He didn't want to pull out, and came inside Lucina, filling her womb up with his sticky seed. He pounded into her a few more times just to make sure she was all filled up and watched his cum drip out of her.

Panting, Lucina removed the mask, redder than before. Kiran kissed her before she got the chance to talk, moving his fingers back into her. She whimpered, body tightening in Kiran's hold. With her juices and his cum in her, Kiran fingered Lucina again, watching the pleasure flow out of her.

"Kiran," Lucina gently pushed him away. "You're impatient... let's wait a little longer, okay?"

Kiran sighed, but he understood. "Alright... Let me just..." he kissed her breasts, wrapping his lips around her nipples, and grinned once he heard her whimper.

Lucina couldn't stop the summoner even if she wanted to. She put the mask back on and succumbed to his wishes.


End file.
